


Foolish Chances

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, Cold Case
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio reflects on kissing his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Chances

Horatio had known it was wrong to kiss Lily. The moment his lips touched hers he was lost. It sounded cliché, but it was the truth.

The kiss had changed the balance between them as partners and as friends.

It was a delicate balance that he had been determined to maintain since he had told her that he didn’t hit on his partners. Tim had been the exception to that rule and his heart was still sore because of it.

He leaned back in his seat grinning like a fool.

It may have been wrong, but it was one of the most amazing kisses he had ever had.

It had been like capturing lightening in a bottle.

fin


End file.
